batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Zatanna (BTAS episode)
"Zatanna" is the fiftieth episode of the first season of Batman: The Animated Series. It originally aired on February 2, 1993. It introduces magician Zatanna, making her the first guest star of the DC Animated Universe. Plot Bruce Wayne eagerly watches a show put on by the magician Zatanna. She dazzles the audience with a few simple tricks, however, Bruce's real interest is Zatanna herself, as he knew her when he was much younger. Watching Zatanna, Bruce reminisces about his training days. Bruce finds himself chained up in a straight jacked hanging upside down. Zatara the Magician tells him that concentration is key in this profession. Bruce easily manages to slip out of the restraints and is congratulated by Zatara on his performance. However, Zatara can't understand why Bruce wants to be an escape artist but doesn't want to be a performer. It doesn't matter much to Zatara, as he felt that he had to train Bruce and he hints that he knows that "John Smith" is hiding many secrets. After their talk, Zatara reveals that Zatanna was listening in on their conversation and left the two to speak to one another. Zatanna is very upset over John leaving as she is attracted to him. Desperate to keep John to herself she plays a trick in which she handcuffs John to the wall. John is a master escape artist however, and escapes before she notices he's gone. Back in the present, Dr. Montague Kane and the manager of the Gotham Mint, Irving Fauncewater, arrive. Zatanna explains that Kane makes his living by revealing the secrets of magician's tricks but she's sure he won't figure hers out. Zatanna reveals that she intends to make ten million dollars freshly printed and stored in the Gotham Mint disappear. She fires out a bolt of electricity from her staff and not only the money, but the mint disappears. Zatanna makes the mint return but the money is missing. Zatanna is shocked that the money is missing but Kane and Fauncewater call the police to arrest Zatanna. While the police take Zatanna away, Bruce notices that she'd been set up and the real thief will escape while the Police are busy with her. Batman leaps onto the transport van and frees Zatanna. Zatanna is unsure if the escape was a good idea as she's now a fugitive from the law. Batman is sure of her innocence however, and says that he can help her. The two go back to the mint and learn that a giant mirror has been put into the mint and covered to look like a silver dollar. Batman realizes that whoever stole the money knew that Zatanna used a reflected hologram of the mint and was turned off to make it look like the building disappeared. The same trick was used with the money: it was never there, just a hologram. Since it would only be another magician or someone who knows the technique; Batman deduces that Kane is the real thief. Batman and Zatanna head out to Kane's house and Zatanna reveals that her father died and that she feels that she knows Batman. Batman is evasive of her intuition and they make it to Kane's house. Kane has been expecting them, however, and leaves a bomb in the room. Batman and Zatanna manage to escape, but they fall into a room with spiked walls closing in on them. Batman manages to disable the trap by removing a spike and jamming it into the gears. The duo barely manage to escape. Finding a picture of a seaplane, Batman realizes where Kane is and goes after him. Kane is still unsurprised by the appearance of Batman and Zatanna and sends his goons on them. Batman has an easy time with them until Kane captures Zatanna and threatens to kill her. Unwilling to let Zatanna die, Batman surrenders and he and Zatanna are chained together. Kane is sure that the duo will die because even Zatara never managed to escape from those chains and locks. Fortunately, Batman keeps a lock pick in his glove and with some help from Zatanna (whom he refers to as Zanna), he manages to pick the locks and escape. But not before he and Zatanna are shoved from the plane. Grabbing hold of a net with his foot Batman manages to save himself and his friend, but Kane begins to cut the net. Batman uses the chains to pull Kane down onto the net, thus giving them the chance they need to escape. Unfortunately, Kane manages to make it into the plane while his enemies are only able to climb up the outer side of the plane. Wanting to get rid of Zatanna and Batman for good, Kane starts flying the plane in erratic movements in an attempt to shake them off. The heroes are too good, however, and manage to foil these attempts. Kane then sends his thugs out to stop Batman but they are no match for him, and are shoved into the ocean below. Believing that the screaming came from his enemies, Kane relaxes but finds Zatanna standing behind him. She knocks him unconscious foiling his escape. Kane is taken to jail while Batman and Zatanna speak to each other about Bruce's decision. Zatanna now knows Batman's secret identity and tells him that her father would've been proud. With that, she disappears in a cloud of smoke, leaving Batman a note reminding him of a promise he made to her long ago: he'll write. Continuity * Young Bruce tells Zatanna that he has to leave for Japan, placing his training with Zatara before his training with Sensei Yoru and Kyodai Ken seen in "Night of the Ninja." * Zatanna appears as a guest at Bruce's wedding in The New Batman Adventures, "Chemistry," indicating that she has connected "John Smith" with Bruce Wayne. * Zatanna re-appears in Justice League Unlimited, this time having real magic powers. Trivia * Bruce Wayne picked out the joker card indicating the rise of the Joker in Bruce's future. Cast *Kevin Conroy as Batman / Bruce Wayne *Efrem Zimbalist Jr. as Alfred Pennyworth *Julie Brown as Zatanna *Zale Kessler as Fauncewater *Vincent Schiavelli as Zatara *Bruce W. Timm as Red *Michael York as Dr. M. Kane Credits *Written by Paul Dini *Directed by Dick Sebast, Dan Riba *Music Composed by Nerida Tyson-Chew, Peter Tomashek *Animation by Dong Yang Animation Co., LTD. 1.50